Traditional search engines receive multitudes of user queries and, in response, search for and provide matching content to the users. In some instances, however, user-submitted queries are ambiguous. That is, the intent of a user submitting a certain query may be unknown. Envision, for instance, that a user submits the query “Mustang” to a search engine. In this instance, it is unclear whether the user wishes to receive content associated with Ford® Mustang® cars or content associated with Mustang horses. Without this information, the traditional search engine is unable to provide the user with content that best matches the desires of the user.